


Better with You

by Kateera



Category: Killjoys (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the woman of your dreams while she's taking down rebels isn't quite a romantic start, but Marcus isn't complaining about how they started, he's just trying to keep up with where they're headed.<br/>Set in the world of Killjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



> So, I didn't exactly follow your guidelines but we'd talked about this so much that I went for it. I hope you enjoy babe! I love you!

 

 

The quiet of the night played with his mind as he looked out over the devastation. The sounds of people dying couldn't reach him from his lookout point but he saw their mouths open and as one man stood up and started searching for his missing arm, Marcus had to turn and wait for his stomach to settle. He hadn't thrown up after a battle in years but he'd also not been in a battle for that same length of time. Taking deep breaths, he crouched back into his hiding spot and recalculated the odds of finding his mark in the mess.

"A level three warrant should not be this hard," he said to the rocks around him.

Shaking his head at the condition of his luck, he turned back to the battlefield, readied his weapon, and descended into the madness. The climb down kept his mind busy but as he neared the muddy patch of grassland, the voices of the wounded and dying at last reached his ears and made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle his skin.

"You are getting paid Marcus, just keep moving," he said, hoping this talking to himself thing wasn't permanent. He really needed to get the A.I. on his ship up and running again.

Reaching the edge of the battle, Marcus found himself checking every dead body, hoping his warrant wasn't among the lifeless. He ignored the moans and cries for help, knowing he couldn't do much for the poor souls and continued his way to the center of the action. A few men and women, all dressed in the yellow marking them as monks, moved among the wounded, giving water and last rites where needed. Grabbing the closest uncle, he held up his com with a picture of his current warrant.

"Have you seen this man anywhere Uncle?"

The solemn man shook his head, "Many of the Collins folk ran into the woods when they realized they were losing. You might be able to find him hiding among the trees."

Thanking the monk and bowing awkwardly at the amused man, Marcus headed toward the forest, glad to be away from the noise and chaos.

The forest felt soft, a quiet that Marcus could gather up and hold against him as he walked. With his gun drawn and his eyes scanning for movement, he seemed an outsider to the ancient trees. Breaks in the underbrush revealed small trickling creeks and flowers just beginning to unveil their blooms. Every step released the fragrant smell of green growing things, so different from every home Marcus remembered.

Rustling to his left brought him out of his musings and he pointed his pistol in the direction of the noise.

"Come out with your hands up," he said to the now quiet bush.

Moments later, the leaves moved again and the snapping of twigs joined the rustling, followed by the sight of a very familiar face. With blood coating his coat and pants, Marcus' warrant stepped into the trail, limping with each step and his hands above his head. Marcus pinpointed a nasty gash on the man's upper thigh, the wound tied tight with a bloody strip of cloth, and hoped he could get the man into his ship and patched up before he died of blood loss.

Grabbing the surrendering man's arm to steady him, Marcus stated, "Officer Finn Collins, you are locked and served."

"Stupid Killjoys," Finn spat even as he submitted to the cuffs and a quick weapons search, "that battle isn't as over as you think and you're shanked when they get riled up again."

Marcus jerked him into a brisk walk, "I'd say you better hope that happens after we get to my ship or else I'm using you as a shield, and warrant be damned."

Finn shut his mouth and limped faster through the trees. Breaking the tree line, Marcus cursed as more people peppered the field, the newcomers carrying weapons.

"Why in the universe do you all want to die so fast?" Marcus asked Finn as they crouched out of view and he checked the tourniquet around his prisoner’s thigh.

"An offworlder like you wouldn't understand our reasons," Finn said with a wince as Marcus tightened the knot of the makeshift bandage, "we haven' had peace since those Sydney rats came scurrying up and we are fighting for it now."

Marcus snorted, "That's the dumbest reason I've ever heard."

Finn might have said more but a low flying ship disrupted his thought trail and the two men stared at the high tech ship as it landed on the other side of the field. Keeping his gun ready, Marcus watched the door to the ship open and a small woman dressed in gray and blue step outside with two women dressed in black flanking her, both holding guns at the ready.

"I'd say we found the right place Octavia," the middle woman said, her voice carrying over the trampled field with ease.

"Think they'll end this peacefully?" the woman to her right asked, her gun trained on the nervous crowd of feuding land holders.

"I don't think they know that word," the smaller woman said smiling, "or else they would lay down their weapons and get back to work."

"Who in the blazes is that?" Marcus asked his captive.

"No damn clue," Finn said shaking of his head, "she's about to die though."

"Whoever you are, clear out now before I add your body to the fertilizer pile," Diane of the Sydney Harvesters spat.

The head of the Sydney clan was not known for her patience but the woman in gray only chuckled.

Looking between the hostile natives and the three solitary figures, Marcus cursed, "I don't have any damn time for this."

He didn't have chance to move before chaos exploded in the field in front of them. With a wave of the Sydney woman's hand, the battling clans went after a common foe. Turning on the intruders to their private war, the two clans fired shots at the ship as the three newcomers ducked for cover.

"Shall I shoot her ma'am?"

"I think that would be best!"

The women in black opened fire as the clear leader drew two swords from the sheaths on her back and ran into combat.

 Watching from the side of the field, Marcus marveled at the woman as her sword swung around her like lightning, striking out in precise movements. Rebels fell like rain around her while any person seeking to aim their weapons fell with a barrage of bullets from her two guards.

Griffin felt the heat blast across her shoulder and grinned. Giving into her bloodlust, she hurled a small dagger into the neck of the Sydney leader before slicing through two Collins fighters trying to take out her cover fire. With the sounds of battle fading from her ears, she looked around to see most of the rebel clans on the ground, dead or dying.

"Anyone else?"

Indra and Octavia walked over to stand in the middle of the field, Indra kicking a knife away from one rebel desperately trying to grab at any weapon, "I'd say we left a pretty clear message. We should return to headquarters."

"What's that?" Griffin asked, pointing to where bushes were twitching on the edge of the battlefield.

Aiming her gun at the rustling leaves, Octavia shouted, "Come out with your hands up or I start firing!"

Out of the bushes stepped two men, one limping and handcuffed while the other held up a RAC identification card and a look of awe on his face.

"Don't shoot ma’am, I'm just collecting a warrant," the RAC agent said, his eyes never straying from Griffin.

Indra snorted and turned to her captain, "you decide what to do with him. I'll be in the ship with O."

Griffin eyed the strange men before her while her guards loped off, "what are your names?"

"I'm Marcus Kane," he said, "and this is Finn Collins ma’am. You are?"

"I am going to give you a chance to convince me not to shoot you both in the head and get on with my day. Are you a part of this feud?" she asked, gesturing to the field around her with a sword dripping blood.

Marcus shook Finn and flashed the terrifying woman his best smile, "this one is a Collins boy but he has a warrant out for him so I came to collect. Didn't know I'd be stepping into a family feud; kind of wrecked my day."

His smile faded as she cocked her head and stared at him in silence. He'd seen what she could do and if she meant to kill him, he wouldn't stand a chance against those swords.

Grabbing more firmly to Finn's shoulder and hoping the boy would stay quiet, he tried for a more professional attitude, “I just want to get him to my ship so I can get paid. I’m not looking for any more trouble."

Glancing between Marcus and Finn, Griffin calculated any risks that might come from allowing these two to leave. They didn't know who she was, or who she worked for but they could spread word about the massacre and raise curiosity. She watched the RAC agent fidget in silence and pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. She made him nervous. Good. She turned around and walked back to her ship without another word.

Marcus stood in still disbelief as she left, unsure as to where her actions left him and Finn. Finally, before she could cross the field and enter her ship, he called out after her.

"What's your name?"

She turned and smiled but didn't answer. Climbing the ramp, she boarded her ship and Marcus watched her fly away.

"That was one hell of a woman."

Finn grunted but offered no agreement, wisely deciding that talking wasn’t in his best interest. Turning his attention back to his warrant, Marcus let a small portion of his heart hope he could see her again someday and at least know her name.

 

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_ **

 

Getting punched in the face was not Marcus' idea of a good time but this monster of a thief wouldn't go down.

"How do you even sneak into places? You are as big as a _house_!"

The man grunted and swung for Marcus' head, missing as Marcus shifted out of the way.

"I mean, don't people feel the change in gravity when you're around?"

The thief growled in anger and swung again. Ducking under the flailing arm, Marcus grabbed for the closest object to him and swung it up into the large man's face. The heavy pot caught on his mark’s face and the brute fell with a grunt.

Breathing heavily, Marcus took a moment to rest and heard a strange clapping coming from behind him followed by a soft laugh. Twirling around, he caught a glimpse of smiling lips under a dark hood. The small woman turned and quickly walked away. Looking between the man on the ground and the woman swiftly slipping away, Marcus cursed and ran after the cloaked woman. He worked to keep her in sight as she weaved in and out of people. She ducked into side streets, walked through stores, and once even took to the roof tops where Marcus almost lost her as he stumbled to catch up. She didn't look back and she didn't quicken her speed but Marcus felt she knew he was following her. Feeling excited and nervous, Marcus kept pace with her until he saw the familiar ship with its gleaming exterior and high tech additions.

The woman had to be the one from the battle field, the one he couldn't stop thinking about ever since she flew way. He had to get her name or learn something about her to stop this incessant need to find her. Slowing down, Marcus watched her stop at a little corner booth selling a type of sliced fruit he'd never seen before and he chuckled as she clapped her hands in excitement for the treat. Turning to where he leaned against the wall, she held out a slice and motioned him forward. He felt a little guilty about being found out but he made his way over to her, hoping the smile on his face said friendly and not stalker.

Standing in front of her, his mind filled with images of her deadly grace and all the ways she could kill him, Marcus couldn't think of what to say and her smile grew as she watched him try to find words.

At last taking pity on his flustered state, she said, "Hi, Marcus Kane.  I'm Griffin."

"You remembered my name?" he asked and immediately blushed at how excited he must have sounded, like a school boy with a crush.

Her giggle only made his blush worse.

"I remember letting you live, a momentous occasion on my part," she said, waving the fruit in his face until he took it.

Confused, but not willing to question her statement just yet, Marcus bit into the fruit slice. The burst of sour and sweet across his tongue took him by surprise and the moan that passed his lips gave Griffin cause to giggle again.

Trying to recover, Marcus swallowed the piece of fruit and asked, "So, where are you headed on your next assignment Griffin? Some rebellion to quell or strike to end?"

Griffin shook her head and pressed a finger to her lips, "I couldn't tell you where I’m headed even if I wanted to."

"Well, if I don't know where you're going, how can I follow you?"

Griffin stared at him in disbelief, unsure if this rather adorable man truly found her fascinating or if it was just the way he worked. Most men, even Level Six Agents, were either intimidated or irritated with her. Being a level six meant being the best but it also meant that you walked with a target on your back at all times. Marcus Kane felt different to her, strange but in a good way and she felt drawn to his easy smile. 

"You are a strange man, you know that right?" Griffin asked while taking a bite of her food and staring at him with curious eyes.

His smile lit up his face and she felt herself leaning forward to bask in its glow. Her mind raced with the idea that she wasn’t in control of herself anymore, a foreign feeling that she wasn’t sure she liked. She liked his smile though. She liked the warmth in her chest as he moved closer.

"I am certain that's not the worst thing a woman has called me," Marcus said, "and you are like no other woman I've met. The way you were on that field was like watching a dance."

Griffin shook her head with a smirk, "a bloody dance you had no business witnessing by the way."

"I won't tell if you won't,” he retorted, earning him a wider smile, “but I have been thinking about this since I watched your ship fly off and if I don’t' ask, then I doubt I’ll get another chance."

Her eyes sparked and she motioned for him to continue.

Drawing close to her, Marcus leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You’re a level six killjoy aren't you?"

All her training flew out the window as her panic kicked in and before she could stop herself, Griffin pushed Marcus against the building with her knife digging into his ribs, "Please don't say anything else or I _will_ have to kill you and I _really_ don't want to but I will if I have to."

Marcus carefully placed his hand on her knife and shook his head, "I won't say anything Griffin. I know you could take me out before I saw the attack coming. I just wanted to be sure. I… am in awe of you."

Even with her blade ready to sink into his major organs, Marcus smiled at her and she couldn't stop the ghost of a smile appearing on her lips. He was so close to her and he was still alive and Griffin knew she should kill him and take out a possible information leak but…he kept smiling. She stared up into his eyes. Marcus stared back and with slow movements brought his hand up to rest on her cheek.

"You are one hell of a woman Griffin."

She backed away, her blade vanishing into a sheath under her clothing. Looking back toward her waiting ship, Griffin took a breath to gain what composure she could. Marcus looked down, poking a finger at the hole in his one relatively presentable shirt and sighed.

"Give me your com device," Griffin said before she could change her mind about taking such a huge risk.

"Why?"

"Just, don't ask questions and do it."

Marcus handed her the small rectangle and she quickly entered in a series of codes before handing it back and rushing off to the safety of her ship without another word.

Marcus looked at his com and saw no difference in the device. As he watched her ship fly away once more, he looked down at the hole in his shirt and smiled.

 

**_THREE WEEKS LATER_ **

 

***Beep***

***Beep***

Groaning, Marcus rolled over and hit the answer button next to his bed.

"What do you want?"

"Hello to you too."

At the sound of Griffin's amused voice, Marcus sat up in bed and grabbed for his com.

"I mean hi, hello, how did you, I mean..."

Griffin laughed as she rolled over onto her stomach and listened to Marcus stammering on the other side.

"I thought you might appreciate having a way to contact me, since you seemed so interested back during our last meeting but if I was wrong I can just - "

No! I mean, no, I was, I am interested in you. I mean..." Marcus mouthed a 'shut up' to himself as he tried to collect his thoughts while hearing Griffin laughing on the line again.

"You amuse me Marcus Kane," Griffin said.

She stared up at her bedroom ceiling, trying to picture where he might be and what he might be doing. Ever since she'd programmed his com to accept her calls and left him standing in that market, Griffin had been thinking about Marcus Kane. Obsessing really but she wasn't ready to admit that, even to herself. She hadn't told Indra what she'd done, letting Marcus in on who she really was with her panicked reaction to his question, but she'd scanned the stories pertaining to all level six rumors and none came up that had a hint of her actions. A casual mention from O that she seemed preoccupied made up Griffin's mind and now here she was, lying on her bed, talking to a boy, and feel more like a teenager than when she'd been an actual teenager.

"I suppose I woke you up?" Griffin asked, glad he can't see her blush at the thought of what he might be wearing or not wearing at the moment.

Marcus propped himself up against the wall and answered, "yeah, but it's not a big deal. I can sleep later. How are you?"

"Oh, you know, classified."

"Oh, right."

"How are you?"

"Tired mostly; my last warrant decided to give me a concussion so I had to keep waking up and checking my vitals."

"You'll be okay though right? Do you need me to send a med ship your way?"

Marcus laughed, "I’m fine now Griffin."

"Alright," she said, not sounding sure of his wellbeing.

 

 

***Beep Beep***

"Hello Griffin."

"What's your favorite thing to do to pass the time?"

Marcus paused before answering truthfully, "Reading. I like learning the history of the planets I visit whenever I get a chance."

Griffin smiled, "a soldier reading, what has the universe come to?"

"Did you like where you grew up?" Marcus retaliated.

"It was peaceful I think so yes," Griffin answered after a short pause, "we didn't have much but we had trees in our yard and were able to grow our own food. I don't remember what my house looked like, only that I was happy there for a time."

Her soft voice barely carried over the line.

"I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories," Marcus said quietly.

"No, good memories so it's alright."

 

***Beep Beep***

“Did you raise my agent level?” Marcus asked as soon as he heard her pick up the com.

“Hey, I looked through your file and I’d say you earned it. Whoever handles your case files is lazy or just incompetent.”

“Isn’t that like, company fraud?” he asked, his voice still shaking from the new four flashing on his badge image.

“Ha, I outrank your RAC officer so it’s fine,” Griffin told him, “I thought you’d be happy.”

Marcus sat down and laughed, “I am! Just surprised is all!”

“Well then, you are welcome.”

 

***Beep Beep***

"So, what can we talk about in regards to work?" Marcus asked.

"How about regular work stuff, the state of the J, the state of the RAC, who's screwing who and all that," Griffin answered and then laughed, "well, what passes for regular stuff with Killjoys anyway."

Marcus laughed with her, "so how is the state of the RAC these days? I haven't been to home base in a while?"

"We had a drill a few months ago but other than that it's a floating hunk of bureaucratic nonsense, same as always."

He nodded, realized she couldn't see him, and answered, "sounds about right. Are you headed that way any time soon?"

"Maybe, I'll have to check with O but I’m sure we could make a stop if it happened to be convenient."

"Does seeing me make it more convenient?"

Looking down and seeing her finger twirling in her hair, Griffin frowned and sat up. She felt so comforted just hearing his voice and she didn’t know that much about him. Of course, he would most likely want answers on her life if she asked more about his.

"Are you still there?" Marcus asked, "I mean you don't have to go out of your way or anything."

Smiling, Griffin answered, "oh no, it wouldn't be out of our way at all. I just, I don't know what this is, this thing between us. It's not like I can go to mission control and get prepped for something I've never done before."

"Sixes don't date then?" Marcus asked and then silently cursed his impulsiveness, sure that she would be scared away by the mere mention of a date.

"Not usually no," Griffin answered, unaware of Marcus' inner struggle, "our lives are too busy and often too short for any kind of real relationship. The lucky ones find a partner within Level Six."

"Partner," Marcus echoed, "I like the sound of that."

Griffin laughed.

"I like the sound of that too," Marcus teased and was rewarded with more laughter.

"I'll be at the RAC station in one week," Griffin said, her cheeks flushed and her heart racing at the prospect of possibly disobeying orders (or just at the prospect of seeing Marcus again).

Marcus bit his lip to keep from shouting with joy, "I'll see you there then."

"See you there."

Ending the call, Griffin bounced up from her bed and went to give O the new coordinates. She gave their new destination, much to O's surprise, and then headed to the practice room. Speaking with Marcus left her wired and as she grabbed a set of daggers from the wall, she also practiced holding back her smile.

Getting up and getting dressed, Marcus headed to the cockpit to change his course for the RAC station. Preferring to do all his work through his broker, Marcus hadn't been back to headquarters in almost three years but seeing Griffin again would make up for the dreariness of the visit.

 

**_ONE WEEK LATER_ **

 

"Still waiting?"

Marcus pushed Bellamy away and kept his eyes on the docking bay doors. There hadn't been many people he'd teamed up with while working as a Killjoy but the Blake boy was alright and he had good instincts. If only those instincts weren't currently directed at him and the impatience he couldn't entirely keep hidden.

"Man, you much have it bad if you're this ornery," Bellamy said, leaning over to watch the doors, "what's she flying?"

"None of your business Bell so fuck off."

Laughing at his mentor's panic, Bellamy patted him on the shoulder, "keep your cool man. I'm just trying to get you to relax. I haven't seen you in months!"

"I've been busy," Marcus told him and Bellamy scoffed.

"So busy that you still haven't noticed I've been promoted?"

At the obvious pain in his friend’s voice, Marcus sighed and turned to face the younger man. He remembered the first time he met the Level One Killjoy, in over his head on a simple recovery mission but unwilling to stand down for a higher level agent to clean up. Now he was a level three and one of the best non partnered agents in the field.

"I'm sorry Bell," Marcus said holding out his hand, "congratulations. You deserve it after all your work."

Bellamy shook his hand and smiled wide, "couldn't have done it without you man."

"Well this is heartwarming."

Groaning, Marcus turned and faced the man he'd successfully avoided for three years, until now.

"Hello Jaha. How's hell?"

"Oh Marcus Kane, it's been a long time," said Thelonious Jaha, Warrant Officer for Marcus, the reason he kept being passed over for promotion, "I'd wondered when you'd be brave enough to step into these halls again."

"Bravery had nothing to do with my staying away," Marcus said with a growl, "more like I couldn't trust myself to not shoot your head off."

"Eloquent as ever," Jaha sneered.

"Oh, I liked it."

All three men turned to see a tall, dark skinned woman in black leather eying them with distain. Jaha blinked and with a final sneer to Marcus walked back to the elevator and disappeared.

"Come with me Marcus," the woman said, "Griffin is waiting."

"She's here? I didn't see the ship dock."

"We did not dock in this bay."

Bellamy shoved Marcus forward, "stop asking questions and go see your girl. Tell me about it later."

Marcus walked off with the intimidating woman. Once they were in the elevator, the woman hit a series of buttons and they began to rise.

"I take it if I tell Bellamy the truth, I will be killed?"

The woman sighed, stopped the elevator, and turned to Marcus, "if I had my way, you would already be dead. The cost if you talking is too high. I’m outvoted however, and Griffin assures me that you will not talk and that she trusts you. I will not kill you unless she tells me to but if you speak of these encounters, then that is exactly what she will do. Am I clear?"

Marcus gulped, "like Qreshi crystal."

The elevator started again.

"I'm Indra."

"Nice to meet you."

The elevator doors opened at floor 73 and Marcus stepped off into a warm room and a wonderful smell that made his mouth water. The red, fabric covered walls shone like silk and the amber lights acted like bursts of sunlight around the sumptuous room. He didn't see Griffin anywhere and when he looked behind him, the elevator doors were already closing on Indra's dour face.

"Hello?"

"Come in Marcus, I'm in the kitchen," Griffin's voice floated out to him and he relaxed as he realized he hadn't been delivered into the hands of death just yet.

"Indra's a little intense," Marcus commented as he followed his nose to the kitchen, "I take it she doesn't like me all that much."

"Don't take it personal; she doesn't like anyone, not even me."

Rounding the corner, Marcus covered his mouth to stop the laugh begging to burst from his lips at the sight of this warrior woman in a black and red checkered apron using small bird shaped mitts to take a steaming dish out of the oven.

"Do you need any -"

He couldn't hold it in and the sound of his laughter echoed in the room as she glared at him. Once he calmed down, she pointed to a chair on the other side of the kitchen.

"Sit down," she said, her eyes on fire,” and if you think I won't kick your ass in my pretty apron, you better find another thought."

Walking up to her, he couldn't help the need to lean down and place a soft kiss on her pouting lips. He’d been thinking about kissing her since arriving at the RAC and he couldn’t hold back anymore. She froze at the contact. Unsure of how to respond but wanting more, Griffin carefully brought her hands up and ran them through his thick hair and found herself rewarded with a soft moan into her mouth. Griffin pulled away and looked up at him to find his eyes full of fondness.

"I knew kissing you would be incredible," Marcus whispered, his voice barely heard over the whirr of the ship and the pounding of his heart.

Griffin could only nod, her mind racing with indecision and her body throbbing with want. She couldn't understand what it was about this man that captivated her, one of the fiercest warriors for the RAC, the one called in when blood needed spilling, the one who apparently couldn't resist dark haired, dark eyed men with a sexy smile if her life depended on it. Pulling him down for another quick kiss, Griffin then pushed him over to the chair and resumed her cooking. Marcus watched, unable to take his eyes off her and wondering how he went from lone killjoy with almost nothing to his name to sitting in the room of one of the deadliest people in the universe as she cooked him dinner.

"I would have been fine eating in the mess hall you know, you didn't have to go through all this trouble," he said, wanting her to know that he had no expectations about what was happening between them.

Griffin laughed, "the mess hall is gross and I'm much more comfortable eating food I know I've prepared."

A sudden fear raced through her mind at his chuckle and she turned with a look of concern, "that's weird isn't it?"

"No, not at all," Marcus assured her, moving to stand but settling again at her frown, "for someone in your position, it makes sense."

She smiled, "it is weird that I have no idea what I am even doing right now. I know how to set off an exact chain of events to make some youngest son the rightful leader of his people but this, this isn't anything I’ve prepared for and I can't believe you are here right now without any agenda.”

"What do you usually have people in here for?" Marcus asked curiously.

She shrugged, "usually assignments where I have to seduce someone and then dispose of them. I wouldn't have brought you here except it does have a spectacular kitchen."

Marcus paled and felt his heart pound a bit faster, "I'll work extra hard on not pissing you off then."

Flashing him a smile full of teeth, Griffin said, "that's probably best."

Once dinner hit the table and their plates, they couldn't find a topic not worth discussing. Griffin couldn't name people or places but she told Marcus about her training, one of her first missions, the school she trained in, her childhood friends, a bit about Octavia and Indra, and how she loved being a part of Level Six. Marcus shared everything, not to impress but because she seemed genuinely interested in all his stories of misguided youth, becoming a soldier, washing out, having nowhere to go till someone dragged him to the RAC.

*BZZZZZZZZZZZT*

Griffin's face dropped at the familiar sound. A puzzled look flashed across Marcus' face but understanding followed as Griffin stood and answered the com.

"Yes, I'll look at it on the ship."

"Well they won't get far sir."

"Thank you sir."

Hanging up the call, Griffin looked at Marcus with a solemn frown and he gave her a small smile as he stood. She looked so upset at having to leave so soon that he pulled her into his arms without thinking and hugged her tight.

"You’ve got work to do. I get it," Marcus told her, kissing her hair and squeezing a little more tightly, "give me a call when you're done and I'll meet where ever you want."

Lifting her hand and patting his cheek, Griffin said, "this was the most fun I've had in a while. This frustration should serve me well on my mission."

"Glad I could help," Marcus retorted, making her smile widen.

Pushing her wild mane of hair back from her face, Marcus gave her a gentle kiss goodbye and then watched her walk out the door.

 

***Beep Beep***

"Hey, how are you?" Marcus asked in a rush.

Griffin laughed, "I'm doing good. We’re working on reconnaissance right now and yes Indra, I can say that without breaking my oaths so back off. How are you?"

Recognizing that last part was directed at him, Marcus answered, "I'm alright. I've been taking it slow, helping Bellamy out on a few of his more challenging warrants."

Griffin hesitated, before saying, "I know you said to call when I was done…but I missed just talking to you."

His breath caught in his throat at her admission. Normally, he was the one with the needs and the wants and the 'I miss you's.'

"I missed you too Griffin," Marcus whispered into the phone, hoping Bellamy was on the other side of the ship and not listening.

Talking to Griffin had become the highlight of Marcus' days for the last few weeks and her voice was now as familiar to him as the echo of his own around his empty ship. Laughing with her, trading stories, and falling asleep with his com still in his hand had become normal. At times it felt surreal how close they grew in spite of how delicate their situation was. One word from someone higher up and Marcus could disappear forever, or Griffin would be forced to kill him, something that would also be a damper on their relationship. Maybe it was the thrill of getting away with something that drove them together but in moments like this, when she recognized a need for him, it felt like something else entirely.

 

**_TIME PASSES_ **

 

The days dragged by, trickling like honey on a cold winter day as Marcus waited to hear from Griffin once more, hear that it was safe to see her again. Bellamy took on another partner, some younger agent named Murphy, and was busy keeping up with a list of warrants so Marcus lounged on his ship docked at the RAC and tried to avoid Jaha as much as he could. After a trip out in the middle of the night for mess hall food, just as gross as Griffin said it was, Marcus came back with a message blinking on the ships main computer.

"Why didn't that transfer to my com?" Marcus asked the empty ship as he hit play and munched on a protein bar.

"Hey Marcus, just checking in with you."

He swallowed his bite and frowned at Griffin's tense voice.

"Things here have been slow as usual. I now have fond memories of our time standing in line at the mess hall. At least there you could see things moving. I am sorry I probably called while you were sleeping so I'll say goodnight, sleep well and give my best to Theo when you see him."

Panic. Pure panic raced through his veins as he heard the message click to end.

"She's in trouble."

Racing through the halls of the RAC, Marcus barged his way through people and jumped over obstacles till he reached the elevator he and Indra once rode on. He hopped in and hit the button to close the doors. Everything felt like it took forever as he tried to slow his heart and take deep breaths. The doors finally closed and he looked at the control panel with a frown. He hadn't been paying attention when Indra programed the lift to take them past Level 60, the last labeled floor. Feeling his panic start to rise, Marcus started punching in numbers at random, hoping he could at least attract some attention.  The screen started flashing in blue and green lights and Marcus stepped away from the panel, just now realizing maybe he didn't want to attract this kind of attention. If he told anyone about Abby's level six status, he was dead. The elevator stopped moving. Drawing his gun, Marcus held it at the door and waited for them to open. Waiting for him on the other side was Indra as well as the smaller girl, Octavia.

"Hello," Indra said, "are you lost?"

"She's in trouble."

Octavia threw Indra a look of disbelief, "how does he know?"

Holding up a hand for silence, Indra looked between Octavia and Marcus with frustration, "What is going on here?"

"I got a message this morning," Octavia began.

"I did as well," Marcus cut in, "she referenced things that never happened and told me to say hi to someone I hate."

"It has to be a message that she's in trouble," Octavia finished, "my message was similarly strange."

Indra's face hardened, "let’s go Octavia. We have to find her."

"I'm coming with you," Marcus said.

Finding himself slammed against the door of the elevator and lifted by his throat, Marcus coughed at the impact and looked into Indra's glaring eyes.

"Do not give me orders boy," Indra snarled, pushing the open button on the elevator, "You will stay here like a good pet and not cause any more trouble or I will put you down."

Marcus tried to speak but Indra squeezed tighter around his throat and Marcus choked on his words. Dropping him into the now open lift, Indra set it to return to the docking bay floor and stared at him as the doors closed on his gasping mouth. He hit every button, trying to stall the elevator but nothing worked and he soon exited back on the floor where he docked his ship.

Banging his fist into the wall in frustration, Marcus growled and tried to think of a way to follow Indra without her shooting him. There was no way his ship could keep up with theirs and he didn't even know where to start looking. With a string of curses to the wall, Marcus turned and headed back to his ship. The first thing would be to try and figure out where that message came from.

 _Pet, she called me a pet. Who does that?_ Marcus thought as he sifted through his messages, looking for any clues.

Two hours later Marcus put his head in his hands and tried to hold back his scream. She could be anywhere and he had no way to track her because he wasn't allowed to know any of her information.

"This is bullshit!" He screamed, "she told me she was in trouble and now I have to just sit here and do nothing because all the information is classified. Would I even know if she died?"

Yelling in the cockpit of his empty ship didn't help matters but Marcus didn't know where to go next and his head pounded from the worry and anger rushing through his body.

_Swish. Click._

Marcus jumped up at the sound of his cargo door closing.

"Who's there?"

No one answered and he drew his pistol before entering the large dark space.

"Hello?"

No answer. Marcus advanced into the room, ready to shoot at the first sign of movement. Reaching the middle of the room, he looked down to see a small yellow vial sitting on top of a piece of paper. The paper looked as if it had been torn out of a ledger but Marcus had no idea what the vial contained. Slipping the liquid into his pocket, he read the slip of paper and felt his blood turn cold. He read the slip again to make sure he understood.

Coordinates.

They led somewhere just beyond the J and Marcus didn't care if it was a trap. He still had to go. He felt a little unnerved that someone could walk onto his ship without him noticing but he was too concerned about Griffin to dwell on it for long. If this meant that he could find and save Griffin, then whoever sent it was welcome on his ship anytime. Racing to the cockpit, Marcus hit the disengage sequence and entered in his destination.

 

***Approaching Destination***

Going through his inventory, Marcus strapped anything that might be useful to his belt as well as wrapped his thigh holster tight around his leg and tucked knives into his boots. He didn't know what kind of situation could get the better of Griffin but he didn't doubt it would be a battle. As he approached what looked like a dead ship floating in space, he kept an eye out for Indra's battle cruiser. It would wound Marcus' pride to get blown out of the sky just as he was mounting a rescue mission. Scanning the ship in front of him for life signs, Marcus found a cluster of people in the lower decks of the vessel and repositioned his craft to land on the upper portion of the ship. He couldn't guarantee they wouldn't notice his presence but it would give him time to hide and sneak past whoever came to investigate.

The old ship looked worn and used; it's lights barely flickering and the air stale and cold. Moving quietly through the dark hallways, the ship felt like a tomb floating in space and Marcus shivered. The walls were covered in graffiti and whatever the ship used to be, it was now a floating raider hideout.

_How the hell did a group of raiders get the upper hand with Griffin?_

Hearing voices and footsteps coming from around the corner, Marcus ducked into a side room and listened as they passed.

"She's one tough bitch though."

"I didn't think she would make it through the night."

"You think the cage does that to everyone?"

"Maybe, we can test it on you next if you want."

"Very funny."

The voices faded off in the distance and Marcus took a few deep breaths to slow his heart and rein in his anger. It wouldn't do to kill those raiders and alert everyone else to his presence. Slipping out of the room, he continued heading for the largest gathering of life signs, hoping Griffin would be there. He reached the room without any further incident, keeping to the shadows as he peered into the window.

A group of raiders stood around a glass box with floor to ceiling panels. Inside the box sat Griffin, her back against one of the walls while her eyes tracked the movements of who Marcus guessed was the leader. She looked pale and tired and Marcus searched the room for any clues as to how they managed to capture her. The pacing leader motioned with his hand and Marcus watched Griffin flinch just as skin began peeling from her face. Marcus felt his gorge rise at the sight and turned away in horror. With knife in one hand and gun in the other, Marcus took a deep, steading breath and rushed into the room. Throwing the knife into the leader's head, Marcus opened fire on the surprised raiders, using his training to full effect. The group didn't stand a chance against an expert marksman and soon the only noise in the room was Marcus' heavy breathing and Griffin's low moans. Looking at the glass box, he tried not to cringe at the sight of her skin peeling and regrowing on her face and arms. Movement to his left brought his attention back to the raiders and he fired a shot into the moving woman's leg.

"How do you turn it off?" He asked, anger and panic threading through his voice like poison.

The woman pointed to a nearby control panel and he shot her in the head, no longer worried about mercy after seeing Griffin's shaking body and hearing her painful groans. Marcus marveled at the fact she wasn't screaming. The control panel looked ancient, buttons and levers instead of keypads and touch screens.

"Puur," Griffin managed through mangled lips before the torture reached her throat.

"Pur," Marcus repeated, searching the panel for any word or symbol that looked like "pur" and trying not to panic.

At last he found a small lever with the word "purge" written on the side and pulled it down. A choking noise brought his attention back to Griffin and he watched as a cloud of something floated out of her mouth and disappeared through the ceiling. Her body immediately began repairs, closing wounds and regrowing skin as she tried to stand. Marcus hit the open button on the control panel and rushed to help her out of the glass cage.

"Easy, easy," he murmered.

Griffin grabbed the gun on his thigh and fired two shots at the door. Looking behind him, Marcus watched two raiders, the two he'd overheard in the hall, fall to the ground with holes in their heads.

"I'm alright now," she told him, standing up straight and handing his gun back.

He pulled her close and placed a fierce kiss to her lips, putting all his panic and hope and happiness behind the passionate embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him back the same passion until they broke apart, breathing heavy with glazed eyes.

"My ship, now."

Griffin nodded and made to leave but paused as she looked at the doorway.

"How the...what did you..." Indra started before returning to stare at the room full of dead raiders.

"Let's just get out of here Indra," Griffin said with a sigh, leaning on Marcus as they exited the room and made their way to his ship.

Indra and Octavia followed behind, not sure what to make of Marcus beating them to the rescue. Giving Marcus a pat on the arm, Griffin then motioned the two women closer.

"I’m going to ride with Marcus. I'll meet you back at the RAC," she told them, her voice firm and leaving no room for argument.

Octavia nodded and gave her mentor a pat on the arm before heading for the ship but Indra stood frowning with her arms crossed. Marcus wanted to step forward, say something to prove he wasn't a pet to this intimidating woman but Indra spoke first.

"I think you are making a mistake Griffin," Indra said and then held up her hand as Griffin surged forward with a retort, "let me finish. I think you are making a mistake but maybe I will be proved wrong. He seems very attached to you so maybe this won't end in heartache."

Griffin tapped her heart and smiled at her longtime companion, "I'll let you know if things change my friend."

With a tap to her own heart, Indra nodded at Griffin and Marcus before following Octavia back to their waiting ship. Marcus wrapped an arm around Griffin as they watched the fierce woman leave.

"My ship is this way," Marcus said, leading her to the upper levels, "is there anything you need to get patched up? I can grab my medkit."

"All I want to do is sit down and not hurt for a bit," Griffin said with a smile, following him through the halls, "and then you are going to tell me how in the hell you found me so quickly."

Marcus smiled, his eyes crinkling at her tone, "you don't think I could track you on my own? Anyway, I want to know how you managed to send me a message inside a glass box."

He led her into his ship, pulling the door closed and turning to see her lean up against the wall and slide down to rest on the floor.

"They didn't find my second com till later and I knew they'd search it so I needed something simple but noticeable," Griffin said, letting all her weight rest on the wall, "and if you could track me without help, then you would already be on _my_ level."

"Point taken," Marcus said with a grin, "I did have help but I have no idea who it was."

He pulled out the scrap of paper, his hand bumping into the vial of liquid in his pocket and reminding him that he still had no clue what it was. Marcus handed the scrap to Griffin and pulled out the liquid to take a closer look. Griffin stared at the note in her hand, hardly able to understand what she held and what it meant for her. She recognized the handwriting. She knew who sent the note but it seemed impossible that he would even approve of Marcus and the relationship she was building with him, let alone help the situation.

"Do you know who sent it?" Marcus asked, "they also sent this vial of yellow stuff but I don't know what it is."

Griffin held out her hand for the vial and perused its contents before handing it back to Marcus with a strange smile.

"What is it?" he asked, worried she might be in pain.

"Next to nothing," Griffin said, "or maybe absolutely everything."

Her words didn't make sense and he worried that all the torture rattled her mind. Marcus wrapped his arms around her and hold on tight. Griffin squeezed back with a fierce strength that left him gasping.

"I was scared," Griffin said, her voice muffled against Marcus' chest, letting him see her weak in a way no one had in so long. He held her, without complaint or comment, until she could regain some control over her emotions.

"You're safe now," Marcus whispered, making her laugh joylessly.

"I'm never safe," Griffin said and looked at the vial still in her hand, "but maybe I’m a bit safer now."

Holding up the bottle, she looked at Marcus and gave him a warm smile, "this bottle, if I’m reading it right, is filled with nanobots and if you ingest them, you will be very very hard to kill. They repair damage like what you saw happen in that cage."

"I'd be a level six?" Marcus asked, his voice shaking at the information.

She shook her head, "no, I don't think that's what this means. I think it means that in a roundabout way, my boss approves of you."

"Your boss?"

"Please don't ask any more questions, just, believe me," Griffin pleaded, "we’re going to be alright and you don't have to drink this if you don't want. Save it till you really need it or something."

Marcus took the bottle from her, turning it over in his hands as he puzzled out what she could be talking about. Griffin waited patiently, burying her head again in his chest and breathing him in. At last, Marcus tucked the bottle into a pocket and gave her a smile.

"Ready to go home?"

Looking into his eyes, so full of warmth and care, she shook her head, "not yet."

With his arms wrapped around her, Griffin kissed him and pressed herself against his body with a moan. His hands found their way to her hair and he pulled the ponytail out to wrap the thick strands around his fingers. Open mouths, tongues tangling, moans bouncing through the hold, hands wrapped in hair and clutching skin. They kissed as if life depended on their desperate devouring of each other. They kissed and hours passed in seconds as they abandoned everything but the taste and feel of each other.

Coming up for air, Marcus gasped, "bedroom?"

Griffin barely had time to nod before Marcus scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the small room while she planted kisses on his ear and neck, nipping at the skin below his jaw and making his steps stutter.

"My name is Abby," she said, making him come to a full stop and look at her in surprise.

"My full name is Abby Griffin," she said, "I thought you should know before..."

"Before I'm inside you?" Marcus finished.

"Yeah," she said, playing with his hair, "I wasn't sure I could tell you before now, but I don't care anymore."

"Abby," Marcus repeated, "it's a beautiful name."

Her smile lit up her face and he pressed a quick kiss to her curved lips before entering his room and placing her on the bed. Looking down at her, his eyes watered and his throat grew hoarse as he realized exactly how much faith this woman was putting in him.

"You are amazing," he whispered and she blessed him with another smile before reaching down and pulling her tunic over her head. Her undershirt and bra followed and Marcus stared in disbelief before he remembered that he should undress as well. His shirt, pants, boots, and undergarments quickly became a pile on the floor and he looked up to see her eying him with undeniable desire. She reached for her pants but Marcus stopped her with a gentle hand against her leg.

"Let me," he said in a husky rasp.

Leaning back, Abby let him unhook her pants and slowly slide them down her legs till they pooled in black material around her ankles. He ran his hands up her bare legs till he touched the edges of her shorts and Abby took a shuddering breath as he cupped her sex in his hand, touching her lightly through the thin fabric. He didn't stay there long, moving to take her pants off the rest of the way and making his way up to her lips once more. They kissed sweet and tender while Abby ran her hands over Marcus, memorizing his skin and all the dips in his body. Marcus kept his touches light and tender, marking all her scars and wondering at their stories while she kissed his breath away. Grabbing his hands, Abby flipped them over, straddling his hips while she pinned his arms above his head and devoured his mouth.

Breaking the kiss Abby said, "We have time for slow later Marcus but right now, I just want to be alive with you."

He growled and pushed his erection against her still covered sex while she rocked against him and bent down to nibble at his jawline. She let go of his hands and he used his freedom to tear her last piece of clothing from her body. Wasting no time, Abby lowered herself onto his length and groaned at the tight full feeling.

"You are breathtaking," Marcus gasped as soon as he had breath to do so.

His hands wandered to her perfect breasts, the mounds swaying in front of him as she moved up and down his thick shaft. Massaging her firm flesh and plucking at her tight pink nipples, Marcus watched as Abby's mouth fell open and a low and sexy moan filled his bedroom.

"Oh Marcus please, yes," she panted as he kept twisting and pulling at the swollen buds and she moved faster against his throbbing erection.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer but he wanted to watch her fall apart as she orgasmed around him so Marcus reached between her legs and let his finger brush lightly across the tight bundle of nerves between their flesh. Between one hand fondling her breast, one hand stroking her clit, and his hard shaft buried deep inside her, Abby came with a wild yell riding hard on Marcus as she flew into ecstasy. The feel of her pulsing around him pushed Marcus past his breaking point and he followed her over the cliff. Abby collapsed onto his chest and lay still.

"I need to breathe," Marcus said at last, earning him a chest slap from Abby as she sat up and rolled onto her side.

She laughed as he pushed her onto her back and straddled her thighs with a smug grin. She couldn't stop the giggles bursting from her lips or the brightness in her smile as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Continuing down her face, he danced kisses across her eyelids and nose, smacked them into her cheeks, and finally slid a kiss across her mouth like a final benediction.

"You are perfect," Marcus said, moving to nibble on her earlobe as she squirmed beneath him, "I feel as if I'm dreaming."

Her lips ghosted across the skin of his shoulder, teeth scraping at the dermis enough to cause flinches but never sinking into the soft tissue. She wanted to box him up and keep him safe forever. She wanted to devour him again and again till he was all used up. She wanted. It felt strange to know that wanting would no longer be bought with pain but kisses.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotion so new and exhilarating.

Marcus lifted his head and she felt blinded by the light of adoration shining from his dark gaze. Giving her a smile, Marcus nodded his head, too afraid to speak because words were suddenly an inadequate form of communication for what he felt.

"Guess that means I should make you a level five killjoy then," Abby said, breaking the emotionally rife tension with a small smirk.

"You know, some of us like to earn our way up to the top," Marcus told her shifting down on the bed to nose his way between her breasts and mouth at the tender flesh between them.

"Don't worry," Abby told him, putting her hand on his head to push him lower, "I'll respect you in the morning."

His low chuckle rumbled through her skin. She clenched at his hair as the first laps of his tongue across her slit sent lightning through her veins and then time and reason lost all meaning as his mouth and tongue and teeth drove her body into such sweet pleasure that she screamed. He brought her down gently, lightly stroking and kissing her sex as she gasped and twitched. Keeping his thumb rubbing against her sensitive nub, Marcus looked up and knew he was in love with her, in love with this deadly, beautiful, eccentric woman who could fall apart in his hands. He slid up her body, positioning himself between her legs and pushing forward to fill her dripping sex.

"Marcus!"

He grinned and rocked his hips forward, making her cry out his name again.

"That's it Abby, by the trees you feel incredible," he gushed as he held her in place and thrust deeper into her.

Abby wrapped her legs around his hips, helping to drive him farther into her body. She latched onto his hair and pulled him down for a kiss as he kept his thrusts sharp and steady. They moved together, twisting and surging with passion. Kisses turned into bites and clutching at skin turned into scratch marks. Moving together, skin sliding against skin, they tumbled into orgasm with cries and screams. Their names echoed within the walls as they stared at each other with love burning so bright the words felt like ashes on their tongues. They let the ashes fall.

 "I love you", Abby said, her arms wrapped around Marcus' neck.

"I love you," Marcus said, brushing hair away from her eyes and cupping her cheek in his palm.

 

Hours later, as Marcus sat in the cockpit of his ship and thought of the woman sleeping in his bed, he pulled out the vial of nanobots and placed them on the control panel. The liquid did seem to move on its own, tiny waves crashing against glass as he stared. Drinking this meant changing his life forever but if he didn't, Abby might always live in fear of losing him. He didn't want that for her. Before he could change his mind, he uncapped the bottle and downed the contents. Instant nausea had him running to the restroom. He leaned over the commode, fully expecting to vomit but nothing happened. The nausea rolled through his body till he felt dizzy and sweat beaded on his forehead. Hours later (or was it minutes) Marcus felt the sick feeling start to dissipate and he could stand without the room spinning.

"Marcus, are you alright?" Abby asked outside the door.

Taking a few cautionary steps, Marcus sighed in relief at the lack of nausea, "I'm alright, just had a bout of sickness there for a bit."

Opening the door, Marcus grinned down at Abby and said, "I dare you to stab me."

"You drank the bots?" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

He laughed and caught her, lifting her into the air and turning in a circle, "I couldn't let you be the only one walking away from our fights."

"You are a very wise man," Abby said, her face solemn and serious.

She lasted a few seconds before laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him into bliss.


End file.
